


Desperation

by doctor_coconut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullied! Reader, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_coconut/pseuds/doctor_coconut
Summary: She finally found a guy she truly loved. Only for him to slip through her fingers every time she wanted to say "I love you", and get tainted by the devil, himself. That made her wonder, would he ever truly become hers?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking and my story, I hope you enjoy.

“ _I know you miss me, but I’ll be back home before you know it.”_

 

“You’ve been saying the same thing for the last five years.” (Name) stated, as she clutched the phone tightly. She heard a sigh on the other end.

 

“ _You know I only do it to provide you and your mother with a luxurious life._ ” Her father stated. _“However, I promise I’ll be back in a couple of months.”_

 

“Promise?”

 

“ _Promise._ ” He said, chuckling. “ _Well, I’ve got to go and get ready for work, kiddo. I’ll call you tomorrow around the same time. Have a great first day, and don’t forget that I love you!”_

 

"Yeah, love you too. I’ll talk to you later.” (Name) said, as she hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready for your first day of school?” asked (Name)’s mother, handing (Name) her backpack. “You’re finally a senior! My baby is growing up so fast.”

 

(Name) just rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“Thank god, I’m finally a senior!” (Name) exclaimed, “I’ve never felt more alive.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s not what you’ll be saying when you’re in college.” Joked Mrs.(L/n), glancing at the clock.

 

“And, if you don’t hurry, you’ll miss your bus.”

 

“Yeah, I should probably get going.” stated (Name) grabbing her backpack. “See you later!”

 

However, before she could leave, her mother stopped her. “Try making new friends, okay?”

 

All (Name) could do was nod, because she knew it wasn’t that easy.

 

* * *

 

 

Students sent dirty looks towards (Name) as she made her way to Michelle’s locker. Michelle Carter was (Name)’s childhood best friend. Everyone abandoned (Name) as the rumors spread, but Michelle stayed. And, (Name) was forever in debt to Michelle for that. Thankfully, (Name) spotted Michelle at her locker.

 

“It’s so good to see you again!” exclaimed Michelle. “I wish we could’ve taken you to Hawaii with us. It would’ve been epic.”

 

“Yeah, I wish I could’ve come too.” said (Name), leaning against the locker next to Michelle’s. “So, did you meet any cute guys there?”

 

(Name) saw the dreamy look on Michelle’s face, and laughed.

 

“Yeah! I met this guy named Jace.” Michelle explained, grabbing her binders and textbooks from her locker.

 

“We met at a party-”

 

**Parties**. (Name) absolutely loathed parties. They were the reason the rumors started. If she never attended that party, she wouldn’t have been bullied. Even if she acted like the rumors didn’t hurt her, deep down inside they did.

 

Michelle noticed (Name)’s face become pale at the mention of parties.

 

“Oh no, did I remind you of that? I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” said Michelle, running her hand, nervously, through her long, black hair.

 

“It’s fine. We should probably head to class.” said (Name), standing up straight.

 

However, before they could get much farther, the devil in American Eagle clothing and her two friends spotted the duo, and made their way over to them.

 

“How’s my favorite hooker and her best friend?” Maya sneered, blocking Michelle and (Name)’s path.

 

(Name) noticed the group of students gather around the them. She really didn’t wanna cause a scene on the first day of school.

 

“Leave us alone, Maya.” said (Name), rolling her eyes, and secretly praying that they would leave her alone.

 

(Name) was deathly terrified of Maya and her group of “friends”, but she couldn’t let the harassment continue. And, who wouldn’t be afraid of Maya? Maya Evans was the perfect example of a high school queen bee. She was rich, bossy, and manipulative. When she wanted something, she would get it. Even if it meant going to extreme measures.

 

“Oh, but why would I do that?” asked Maya, as she feigned innocence.

 

“Can you just please leave us alone?” asked Michelle, slightly irritated. “We have to get to class.”

 

Now there was huge crowd gathered around them.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” said Eliza, as she pushed Michelle, causing her to fall.

 

Eliza Rivera was Maya’s best friend. She seemed like an angel, but in reality, she was just as cruel as Maya. Hence, why they got along so well.

 

“You need to learn your place.” Maya said, scowling. “Sluts like you don’t belong here.”

 

This was a warning. This was their way of telling (Name) to leave before things got ugly, but (Name) was going to stand her ground.

 

"What happened cat got your tongue? " asked Anna, Maya's other best friend, as she cackled. "You were acting so brave a while ago. Guess you are nothing but a coward and a slut."

 

"You're right, she is a coward. Not owning up to her actions when she's caught." said Eliza, in a mocking tone.

 

That made (Name) furious. Not only did Eliza push Michelle, but she was insulting (Name). Before (Name) could stop herself, (Name) pushed Eliza, hard. That shove sent Eliza to the ground.

 

(Name) pushed her way her out of the crowd, dragging a shocked Michelle.

 

Michelle and (Name) were almost out of earshot, before they heard Maya call out to (Name).

 

“You’ll pay for this, you bitch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, (Name)’s first period class started to fill in. Almost all of the seats, except for the ones around (Name) were filled with gossiping students. They would stare at her with disgust or shock, and then whisper to their friends. (Name) was used to all of it, so she just kept her head down and ignored them. It was a classic technique.

 

The bell rung, and the teacher introduced himself and took attendance. After taking attendance, she told the class about how she went to Costa Rica with her husband this summer. However, her story was cut short by a latecomer.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I’m new here and I didn’t know my way around.” they explained, in a panicked manner.

 

All eyes turned to the door. The latecomer was a tall guy with spiky, black hair. (Name) could almost hear the girls’ drool hit their desks.

 

‘Poor guy,’ (Name) thought, ‘he’s gonna be Maya’s new toy to play with.”

 

“Well, since you’re new here, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?” asked Mrs. Kerner, your English teacher.

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” said the latecomer, giving a lazy wave to the class.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kuroo.” said Mrs. Kerner, “How about we find you a seat? How about next to Ms. (Name)?” she asked, pointing in the girl’s direction.

 

(Name) could feel everyone stare at her. She could also hear them whispering, but she didn’t care. She knew she wasn’t going to form a bond with a new guy. Mainly because, he was going to get tainted by the others.

 

But, little did (Name) know he would become a big part of her life.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and (Name) hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another terrible chapter! But, I hope you still enjoy it.

The chilly October breeze invited itself into her room. Now awake, she looked at the clock, then made the decision to get out of bed. Her first instinct was to turn on her phone. (Name) noticed that she had a text from Kuroo.

 

 **From:** Kuroo ^_^

 **To:** (Name)

**11:05 A.M**

\-------------------------------------

_Hey, are we still hanging out today?_

 

 

 

Groggily, she started to type a response.

 

 

 

 **From:** (Name)

 **To:** Kuroo ^_^

**11:06 A.M.**

\-------------------------------------

_Yeah, how about we meet up at the park, at 6?_

 

 

 

 **From:** Kuroo ^-^

 **To:** (Name)

**11:07 A.M.**

\-------------------------------------

_Sounds good!_

_See you soon._

 

Turning off her phone, (Name) decided to head downstairs to make herself breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Red and yellow leaves littered the ground, making everything seem ten times prettier than it was. The park was filled with people of all ages. Ranging from little kids to old elders.

 

The duo decided to sit and chat on a park bench. “

 

What was your life like before you moved here?” (Name) asked Kuroo.

 

“I used to be the captain of my high school volleyball team.” He said, smiling.

 

“Then why don’t you try out for our high school team?”

 

“I’m planning to.”

 

“Are you still in contact with your old friends?” (Name) asked.

 

“Yeah, I talk to them on the weekends. Maybe you should come over sometime, so I can introduce you to them.”

 

“Sure, that sounds great.”

 

“What was your life like?” he asked her, interested in her past. He knew nothing about her past, and he was slightly curious to why everyone avoided her at school.

 

“There’s not much to it. I’ve lived here for quite sometime, and I met Michelle in second grade. We’ve been friends ever since.” she lied.

 

Kuroo knew it was a lie. Her eyes gave it all away. However, he knew it wasn't right to ask her more on the topic, so he just changed the topic.

 

“Do you wanna take a walk around town?”

__

* * *

 

 

Kuroo and (Name) had ended their stroll at a nearby cafe. (Name) decided to order a (f/d), while Kuroo ordered a hot chocolate. She felt bad for making him pay, but he was persistent.

 

Kuroo watched her sip her drink. He was infatuated with her, despite only knowing her for a month and a half. She was rather plain in appearance, and he was sure there were tons of girls who were prettier than her, but for some reason, he knew they couldn’t beat her beauty. Maybe it was the fact she didn’t try hard to be pretty or her personality. He didn’t know what the reason was, but he knew he loved her.

 

“Um, Kuroo are you okay? You’ve been staring at me for a while now.” (Name) asked, clearly uncomfortable.

 

He blushed and awkwardly laughed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” (Name) continued to tell him a story about the time she got stuck in a tree, but he wasn’t paying attention to the story. Instead, he was paying attention to the cute expressions she’d make or the sound of her occasional laugh.

 

It was obvious that he was utterly in love with the girl sitting across from him. But he wondered if she felt the same.

 

* * *

 

Being the gentleman he was, Kuroo decided to drop (Name) off at home. After all, he was the one who had suggested the idea of hanging out. Lamp posts lit up the dark and cloudy night, creating a safe aura.

 

They had finally arrived at (Name)’s house.

 

“Thanks for inviting me to hang out, it was really fun. Would you like to come in?”

 

“It was no problem, and no thanks, I’m good." Kuroo said, running his hand through his hair, and giving her a boyish smile.

 

"We should do this more often if you’re up for it.”

 

“Yeah, I’m totally up for it. I should get going now, I’ll see you at school on Monday.” she said.

 

Kuroo stood on the sidewalk, watching her walk up her driveway.

 

She turned back to wave to him one last time, before stepping inside her house.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as she closed her front door, she heard her mother call out to her.

 

“Who was that young gentleman? I saw you guys through the window.”

 

“He's just a friend.”

 

“Are you sure? He didn’t seem like ‘Just a friend.’ to me.” Her mother replied, in a teasing manner. "Besides, he's attractive, and he walked you home. What a gentleman!"

 

“Mom!” (Name) exclaimed, in a flustered manner.

 

“But if at any moment you feel that he’s creepy, ditch him. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Her mother stated, grimly.

 

(Name) nodded.

 

"Do you want dinner? Hold on, I'll warm something up for you."

 

After her mom’s departure, (Name) sat down at the dinner table.

 

Was Kuroo like **_him_**? No, Kuroo seemed like a nice guy. However, **_he_** seemed like a nice guy too.

 

Guess only time would tell.


	3. III

“Can I sit here?” A girl asked (Name), giving her a sheepish smile.

 

“Why?” Realizing how rude she sounded, (Name) decided to clarify things. “I mean, usually people avoid me, but you can sit here, if you’d like.”

 

Why would people avoid you?” She asked, as she sat down. “You seem like a nice person!”

 

(Name) had never seen her around this school. Perhaps, she was new? Yeah, that would explain a lot.

 

“Are you new?” (Name) blurted out before she could stop herself.

 

“Yeah, it’s actually my third day here. By the way, I’m Olivia, and it’s nice to meet you!” She exclaimed.

 

(Name) smiled at Olivia’s lively demeanor. It made her feel cheerful.

 

“I’m (Name), and it’s nice to meet you too!”

 

“Hey, is it fine if my twin brother and I join you for lunch? I’d like to sit with you.” (Name) was delighted at the fact Olivia and her were getting along so well. Maybe she could make a new friend!

 

However, the thoughts of Olivia leaving her after she found out about the rumors lingered in (Name)’s mind. Guess she would make the best out of it while it lasted.

 

“Yeah, that would be great!” Sadly, not much conversation could be made after that. Their English teacher decided to talk about the upcoming college entrance exams.

 

(Name) and Olivia made their way to the cafeteria. (Name) looked around the hallways.

 

* * *

 

 

_Good, no Maya in sight._

 

“Oh my god, I just had an idea! You should date my twin brother!” Olivia exclaimed.

 

“Who should date whose twin brother?” A familiar voice called out, before wrapping their arm around (Name)’s shoulder.

 

“Kuroo, you’re here! You weren’t in Calculus this morning.” (Name) exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I overslept. Anyway, I’m gonna put my stuff in my locker. I’ll catch up with you in the cafeteria.” He said, walking off.

 

“Was he your boyfriend or…?” Olivia trailed off.

 

“Oh no, we’re just friends.”

 

“Girl, he’s attractive as heck. How are ya'll just friends? Do you think I might have a chance with him?”

 

Her question made (Name)’s heart erupt into flames of jealousy, but they faded as quickly as they arrived. (Name) couldn’t possibly like him. One, she didn’t even know if he felt the same, and two, the last time she was interested in someone, it was a complete disaster. She didn’t want to go through that again.

 

_It’s just a small crush, it’ll go away eventually._

 

“Yeah, you just might.”

 

* * *

 

Turns out Olivia’s twin’s name was Oliver. He was the splitting image of Olivia. They shared the same hair and the same eyes. The only difference between the two was that Oliver was a guy, and he had dimples.

 

(Name) looked around the cafeteria. It had been a while since she had last been here. She remembered eating lunch with her old friends. They gossiped, laughed, and told each other secrets, but he took all that away from (Name). Now, they wouldn’t even look in her direction.

 

Oliver noticed (Name) turn pale. He wondered what made her so anxious. “Hey, are you alright?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah.” She replied, pushing all those negative thoughts out of her head.

 

_Get yourself together, (Name)._

 

Not long after, Kuroo and Michelle joined the trio at the lunch table.

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) noticed Olivia glance at Kuroo from time to time. It would be a lie if (Name) said that it didn’t make her jealous, but if it made her new friend happy, she was happy.

 

Or at least that’s what she convinced herself.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want me to walk you to class? I think we have next period together.”

 

“Sure, Oliver.” (Name) said. But before they could leave, Michelle grabbed (Name)’s arm.

 

“(Name), I need to talk to you. It’s really important.” Michelle whispered in (Name)’s ear.

 

(Name) nodded, signaling Michelle to go on. “I overheard Eliza talk about you-know-who.” She whispered.

 

“What about him?” (Name) whispered back, anxiously.

 

“He’s coming back, (Name). **He’s coming back.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looking back at this I cringe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

(Name)’s journey to her locker was unsettling.  Passersby stared at her with disgust, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. After all, she was the reason their school’s precious angel had left. She found it kind of ironic that when she was with him, they would all stare at the couple with respect and admiration. Now that he had left out of his own guilt, they blamed her. What an odd world.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone abruptly shut (Name)’s locker. She didn’t even have to fully look at the person to know who it was. The red hair in her peripheral vision gave it away.

 

“What do you want, Anna?” (Name) asked, agitated. If she didn’t hurry, she would be late.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve heard or not, but your ex is coming back.” She sneered. “And, guess what? I don’t think he wants anything to do with you, so don’t bother him.” _Oh yeah, how could I forget? She "loved" him._

 

“You don’t need to worry about me bothering him. I’m over him, but it seems that you’re not, even after being rejected.”

 

That statement made Anna fume. (Name) felt great about messing with Anna. So great that she forgot about the late bell that had already rung. She decided to push Anna’s buttons even further.

 

“Whatever, you already got rejected by him twice. Why not a third time? After all, the third time's a charm.” (Name) derided Anna.

 

Suddenly, Anna grabbed (Name) by the throat, slamming her against the lockers nearby. (Name) clawed at Anna’s hands, all the while trying to take a deep breath. Anna was unfazed by the clawing, and still held onto (Name)’s neck. (Name) tried to rip Anna’s hands off of her throat, but her attempts were futile.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” An authoritative voice barked out.

 

Almost instantaneously, Anna let go of (Name)’s neck, and (Name) had never felt this blessed.  She fell to the ground, gasping. (Name) looked up to see who her savior was, and it turned out to be her Calculus teacher, and Kuroo.

 

“Ms. Wood, come with me. We’re going to take a little trip to the office. And Kuroo, please take Ms. (Name) to the clinic.” Mr. Fernando, her Calculus teacher stated.

 

Kuroo rushed to (Name)’s side, as she sat against the lockers, trying to get her breathing under control. When she could finally breathe normally again, he decided to speak.

 

“You’re lucky I saw you on the way to the bathroom or you would’ve been dead.” He said, grimly.

 

“It’s fine, I could’ve handled it on my own.” She said, getting up and grabbing the things she had dropped. “Yeah, that was some great ‘Handling it on your own.’ back there.” He scoffed.

 

“Well, thanks for helping me, but I’ve dealt with it all by myself for quite some time, so I can still deal with it alone.”

 

Kuroo grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Then, you’re wrong. You can’t deal with it alone,” He said, as he put a finger under her chin. “No one should, and you’re not any different, so let me help you.”

 

A moment of silence fell upon the two. Kuroo looked at her lips, and then back into her eyes. He looked like he was conflicted. For a second, (Name) thought he was going to kiss her, but he diverted his attention to (Name)’s neck.

 

“Oh my god! There's a big bruise on your neck. Come on, let’s go to the nurse’s. I’ll even give you a piggy back ride.” He said, removing his hand from under her chin.  

 

She felt disappointed that he didn't kiss her, but the piggy back ride seemed like a good bargain, so (Name) agreed.

 

She hopped onto his back, and he tried to make jokes, in order to lighten the mood.

 

(Name) felt content. A feeling she had barely felt after her breakup.

 

_Maybe things are getting better._

 

Sadly, her happiness wouldn’t last long, as the demise of her was being plotted by the fiend in boots.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re going to the volleyball tryouts?” (Name) asked Kuroo.

 

“Yeah, they’re in ten minutes. Sorry, I can’t walk you home today... I’ll see you on Monday, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. And, good luck!” (Name) said, with a small smile, and a wave.

 

“Thanks.” He said as he waved back. He wasn’t worried about the tryouts. Kuroo had played volleyball at Nekoma too, so he had a feeling he would get in.

 

 _Today’s such a hectic day…_  

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo sat on the bleachers, drenched in sweat. He thought he did fairly well, but he wouldn’t know for certain until Monday. Kuroo was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice a girl sit beside him.

 

“Hey, you played well out there!” She exclaimed, pulling her brown hair into a bun. She was attractive.

 

“Oh, thanks! I actually played volleyball at my old high school too, so...”

 

“Really? Then you’ll totally get in. By the way, I’m Maya.”

 

“Kuroo.” He said, with a lazy nod.

 

“You're pretty cute. Is it fine if we could hang out tomorrow?” She asked. She was direct, and Kuroo liked that. Kuroo thought about it for a minute. He liked (Name), but he wasn’t sure if she liked him. Yet, this girl was asking him out, and she was pretty cute too. And, it was also one date, so it couldn’t hurt, right?

 

“Sure, does five sound good?”

 

“Yeah, that’s great! Here’s my number.” She said, as she handed him a slip of paper. Wow, she was  _prepared_.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. bye.” 

 

Not long after her departure, the coach called Kuroo to join the game once again.

 

Today was surely an interesting day.

__

* * *

 

 

Later that night, when the stars had come out and there was no trace of the people on the streets, a flight landed.

 

A tired boy with messy brown hair looked around the airport for anyone familiar. Finally, he spotted his sister, and made his way over to her. Her eyes gleamed when she saw him.

 

“There you are. I’m so happy you’re back, Oikawa!” She said, embracing him.

 

He was happy he was back too. There were a few people he really wanted to see. One of them was a girl with (H/C).

 

“I’m happy to be back too.”


	5. V

“ _I’ll be back soon, I promise.”_

 

“Then why does it take you such a long time to come back?” (Name) asked her father, shifting the phone.

 

He hesitated, and (Name) knew why.

 

Probably because of his other lover. (Name) wasn’t dumb. She could hear all of the arguments that took place between her parents. She vividly remembers the fight where her father declared that he no longer loved (Name)’s mother, but was only married to her for (Name)’s sake.

 

“ _My boss doesn’t let me have many vacation days, honey_.” Her father said, awkwardly chuckling.

 

“Oh, okay. Are you coming home for the holidays?” (Name) asked, changing the subject.

 

 _“You bet!_ ” He exclaimed, _“I’ve got so many things for us to do planned!”_

 

“That’s great, dad!” She said, “But, I gotta go or I’m gonna be late for school.”  

 

 _“Have a good day at school, swe-”_ His voice cut off, as (Name) hung up.

 

Why was her dad in love with someone else? Maybe, just maybe, she could make things right again between her parents.

 

* * *

 

 

(Name) made her way to her locker, occasionally hearing the word “slut”, “whore” or “bitch.” It was normal for (Name), but it hurt nonetheless.

 

As (Name) opened her locker, Olivia, Kuroo, and Michelle walked up to her.

 

“(Name), did you hear about the new kid?” asked Olivia.

 

“What new kid?”

 

“I think his name is Oikawa.” Kuroo said, unsure.

 

Grabbing her binders, and textbook, (Name) shut her locker. “I haven’t heard about him.” (Name) lied. “Did he already come?” Man, was she getting good at lying or what?

 

“I think he’s supposed to come today.” Olivia said.

 

Making their way to class, (Name) heard squeals coming from a crowd up at front.

 

“What’s going on?” Michelle asked the group.

 

“I don’t know, but let’s check it out.” Kuroo suggested, disappearing into the crowd.

 

”Kuroo, wait up!” (Name) exclaimed, before joining him in the crowd.

 

Then she saw _him_.

 

There he was, in his blue sweater. The one she’d seen many times, and grown to love. She couldn’t stay here much longer or she’d start crying or even worse, fall for him again.

 

Slowly, (Name) extracted herself from the crowd, and made her way to her first period, English.

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly, (Name)’s first period started to fill in. Like always, the seats around (Name) were empty yet Kuroo took a seat next to her.

 

“So, I’m planning to have Halloween party. What do you think?”

 

“That’s great. I hope it goes well.”

 

“You’re not gonna come?” He asked, in disbelief.

 

“ I don’t go to parties.” (Name) said, awkwardly chuckling.

 

“Give me your hand.” Kuroo said.

 

“What?” (Name) asked, with a funny look on her face.

 

“Just do it.”

 

Hesitantly, she held out her hand. Kuroo placed a slip of paper in her hand, before closing it into a fist.

 

(Name) looked at the slip of paper in her hand, before looking at Kuroo, who had an eager smile on his face.

 

(Name) thought it suited him.

 

“Here’s my address. I hope that you’ll come.”

 

“I-I’ll, uh think about it.” (Name) says, stammering.

 

_How could she say no to him, especially if he’s smiling like that?_

 

The corner of his mouth tilts into a small frown, but he says nothing more.

 

Not long after that, the bell rings, telling students that they are late.

 

Mrs. Fernandes, (Name)’s English teacher, turns on the projector.

 

She is about to say something, but a knock interrupts her.

 

The door opens, and in walks a boy with a blue sweater, and brown hair. (Name) can feel the stares of the other kids, burning into her back. She pays no heed to them, and tries to hide herself. Her arms become a good hiding place. She silently prays that he sits on the other side of the room, but luck wasn’t on her side.

 

“Oikawa, go sit behind Kuroo. Kuroo wave your hand.”

 

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

 

_Why was the universe against her?_

 

“So, are you going to Kuroo’s party?” Olivia asked (Name), as they made their way to the last period of the day.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re going no objections.”

 

“I don’t like parties.”

 

“Come on, don’t be a party pooper.”

 

"I’ll let you know later, okay?”

 

“Don’t care. I’ll pick you up at five tomorrow.” Olivia yelled, walking in the direction of her class.

 

(Name) walked into her Calculus class, making her way to her seat. Sadly, (Name) didn’t see the foot sticking out.

 

Suddenly, she was sent hurling to the ground. Luckily, (Name) had enough time to catch herself.  Her textbooks and binders went sliding across the class floor. Her arms and body ached from the impact to the floor.

 

“Whoops, my bad.” Eliza said, with a smug smile on her face. She retracted her foot, still staring down (Name).

 

Embarrassment flooded (Name), as the class stared at the duo. For a second, (Name) just sat on the floor, dazed and embarrassed.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Asked Oikawa, holding out a hand for her to take. Instead of grabbing it, she pushed herself of the floor.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Here are your things,” He said, handing (Name) her items.

 

“And Eliza, make sure that this doesn't happen again.” He said, before making his way to his seat.

 

Eliza scowled at (Name) before turning away.

 

(Name) made her way to her seat, dazed.

 

Did he still care about her?

 

Could they make things right again, and be the happy couple they once were?

 

 _Maybe they could_. (Name) thought with a smile.

 

`Sadly, life wasn’t that favorable. And (Name) would figure that out very soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better, trust me. (^_^メ)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	6. VI

“How about this one, (Name)?”  Olivia asked, holding up a dress.

 

“No, too sparkly.”

 

“How about this one?” She asked, holding up a (f/c) dress. “Actually, you know what? You’re going to wear this one.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Trust me, you’ll look hot in this.” Olivia said, shoving (Name) into the closet.

 

* * *

 

“So, how do I look?”

 

“I was right,” Olivia exclaimed. “You do look hot!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course! You’re gonna make all the boys go wild.”

 

“Shut up.” (Name) said, giggling. 

 

“Okay, fine.” Olivia said, acting offended. “Come on, let's do your make up.”

 

* * *

 

(Name) took a good look at herself in the mirror. The girl staring back was definitely not (Name). The girl in the mirror looked like the type of girl everyone wanted to be friends with. She also looked like the type of girl that had boys preaching the ground she walked on.

 

“Oh my god,” Olivia said. “You look amazing!”

 

“Thanks, Olivia.”  
  
“You’re certainly going to have someone fall head over heels for you, today.”

 

(Name) hoped that would be the case, for she was deeply in love with Kuroo.

 

* * *

 

Olivia’s car pulled up on the street Kuroo’s house was located on. It was cluttered with cars and teens. And, that made (Name)’s stomach churn. She wondered if this party would end like all the others. Would she go home in tears today, like she had at all the previous parties?

 

She certainly hoped not.

 

“You ready to go?” Olivia asked, turning off the car’s ignition.

 

“Yeah.” She said, meekly.

 

The closer they got to the house, the louder the music got. Suddenly, (Name) felt sick to her stomach, again.  
  


“What are you waiting for?” A girl asked, pushing (Name), and Olivia through the front door.

 

Suddenly, (Name) was lost in a crowd of drunk teenagers.

 

“Olivia?” She called out, but her voice was lost in the sea of the other voices, and the loud, blaring music. "Olivia?"

 

“(Name), I’m glad you came!” Kuroo said, standing up from his resting position against the wall.  

 

He was wearing a red flannel and ripped jeans. (Name) thought he looked quite attractive in an outfit like that. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

“You look very pretty today.”

  
“Oh thanks,” (Name) said, awkwardly chuckling. “Olivia helped me get ready.”

 

“But, I think you look prettier without all that make up.” He says, giving her a soft smile.

 

Before any other words could be exchanged, a sophomore comes up to Kuroo, complimenting his party.

 

(Name) decided to go find Olivia, not wanting to bother Kuroo any longer.

 

* * *

 

“This is party is awesome!” Olivia exclaims, grabbing a cup of beer. “Want some?”

 

“No thanks.” (Name) says, with a wave of her hand. “I don’t drink.”

 

“Oh shit!” Olivia exclaimed.

 

“What wrong?”

 

“I think I forgot my bag in the bathroom.”

 

"Your phone wasn't in there, right?"

 

  
"No, but some of my money was! I wanted to have dinner with you afterward!" Olivia said, panicking. 

 

 

"How much was in it?" 

 

  
"I think there were twenty dollars."

 

  
“Would you like me to get it?” (Name) asked, thinking it was the least she could do.

 

 

“That would be great!”

 

 

Stay here, I’ll go get it.”  
  


 

"Thank you so much, (Name).”

 

* * *

 

After asking multiple people for directions to the bathroom, (Name) finally found it. Thankfully, the purse was still there. However, ten dollars were missing. At least the person was kind enough to leave half of the money. 

 

 

A loud thud was heard in the hallway, startling (Name). Curiosity got the best of (Name), and she decided to check it out.

 

 

Slowly, she opened the door, and peered out of the crack.

 

 

What she saw had her shaken to the core.

 

 

Kuroo and Maya were making out. Her hands gripping his shirt, and his hands in her hair. They leaned against the door of the bedroom, before disappearing into it.

 

 

(Name) closed the bathroom door, tears threatening to fall.

 

 

Why did she ever think she would have a chance with him?

 

After all, she was just another girl in the crowd.


	7. Bonus Chapter: ~Little Things~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek of (Name) and Oikawa's past relationship.

To (Name), little things were the most important things in a relationship.

 

 

 

 **Random Kisses:**  
  
Snow littered the ground, as Oikawa and (Name) made their way to a local cafe. It had been snowing overnight, causing the roads and sidewalk to be slick, and icy.

 

Suddenly, (Name) lost her footing, and was sent tumbling to the ground. Luckily, Oikawa had caught her by the arm, before she hit the floor.

  
“Are you okay?” He asked her, wrapping his gloved hand around her’s.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, basking the warmth her boyfriend’s hand emitted.

 

Taking her by surprise, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, before tugging her in the direction of the cafe.

 

(Name) could still feel her lips tingle from where his lips were. He always kept her on her toes.

 

 

 

 

**Watching Movies Together:**

 

The main character had  just passed away, after being diagnosed with cancer. That caused (Name) to start tearing up. She looked over to Oikawa, and he was tearing up too.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, sniffling.

 

“Yeah,” He said, looking over to her. “I’m fine.”

 

  
“You’re crying.” She said. 

 

  
“You’re crying too.” He said, sniffling.

 

“Can I cuddle you?”

 

“Yeah.” He said, wrapping his arms around (Name)’s waist, while (Name) buried her face into his chest.

 

The rest of the movie was spent cuddling, and shedding tears, together

 

 

 

**Playing Games Together:**

 

“You cheated!” (Name) declared, putting down her cards.

 

  
“What? How?”

 

“You can’t get that many cards in such a short amount of time!” Michelle exclaimed, shuffling the cards again.

 

 

“Well, that’s not a lie.” He said, slyly. “How could I resist ten dollars?.”

 

 

“Oikawa!” (Name) yelled, throwing some cards at him.

 

 

Playing games with him was one of (Name)’s favorite thing to do because he never failed to amuse her.

 

 

**Enjoying The Weather Together:**

 

The dark clouds in the sky produced heavy rain, soaking everyone who hadn’t taken shelter.

 

“Let’s dance in the rain!” Oikawa suggested, running out of the house.

 

“You’re going to catch a cold!” (Name) yelled.

 

If Oikawa heard her, he pretended not to notice. He stood in the rain, arms outstretched in the direction of the rain. He was soaked to the bone.

  
All of a sudden, he brought his hands down to his side, and began walking in the direction of (Name). Knowing what he was about to do, (Name) backed up, into the house.

 

However, she forgot he was a fast runner.

 

Quicker than she could react, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her outside. He was clearly not affected by all her screaming, and kicking.

 

“Let’s do something cute.” He suggested, cheekily.

 

“What?” She asked Oikawa, genuinely confused.

 

“This.” He said, before giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

 

Warmth filled (Name)’s stomach, despite the cold rain they were standing in. 

 

He was truly a wonder for making (Name) feel this way.

 

 

 

Whenever (Name) was in Oikawa’s presence, she would cherish everything. Including the little things.  

 


	8. VII

* * *

 

She hated him.

 

She hated him for liking the girl who made her life a living hell. She hated him for playing with her feelings like that. She despised him for making her feel this way.

 

_No._

 

She couldn’t hate him.

 

She couldn’t hate him for falling in love. She couldn’t hate him for kissing the girl he liked. Most of all, she couldn’t hate him for making _her_ fall in love with him.

 

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

  
She recognized that voice to be Olivia’s.

 

Wiping the tears that had fallen, and gathering herself, she opened the door.

 

“Woah, what happened?” Olivia asked, in shock.

 

“Can we go home?” (Name) asked, the desperation evident in her voice. “I’ll explain in the car.”

 

Not asking any more questions, Olivia lead (Name) around the crowd, and out of the house.

 

_Why did he have to choose Maya out of everyone?_

 

* * *

 

(Name) opened her phone, only to see 10 missed calls and 13 texts. And, they were all from the same person. Could he not take a hint?

 

 

 **From:** Kuroo

 **To:** (Name)  
  
 **1:53 P.M.**

**\----------------**

 

_Hey, are you okay? I was looking for you at the party, but I couldn’t find you._

 

 

 **From:** Kuroo

 **To:** (Name)  
  
 **1:55 P.M.**

**\----------------**

 

 _What’s wrong? Why aren’t you replying?_  
  
  
 **From:** Kuroo

 **To:** (Name)  
  
 **1:56 P.M.**

**\----------------**   
  
_(Name), are you mad at me?_

 

 

 **From:** Kuroo

 **To:** (Name)  
  
 **1:57 P.M.**

**\----------------**

 

_Pick up my calls._

 

 

 **From:** Kuroo

 **To** : (Name)  
  
 **1:58 P.M.**

\----------------

 

_I’m coming over if you don’t pick up._

 

 

 **From** : Kuroo

 **To:** (Name)  
  
 **2:00 P.M.**

**\----------------**

 

_I’ll be over in an hour or two._

 

* * *

 

“(Name), Oikawa’s here to see you!”

 

_Why was he here?_

 

She could just stay upstairs. Then again, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

 

_Why couldn’t she move on already?_

 

* * *

 

There he was, talking to (Name)’s mother, and holding a bouquet of flowers. Suddenly, the attention shifted to (Name)’s arrival.

 

“There you are, (Name)! Oikawa wants to take you out.” Her mother said, enthusiastically.

 

“That won’t be necessary.”

 

“He’s only taking you out for an hour!” Her mother said, giving her a look.

 

(Name) took a second to think about. If she went with Oikawa, she wouldn’t have to be here when Kuroo came over.

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“Here you go,” Oikawa said, handing (Name) her ice cream.

 

  
“Thanks.” Came her curt reply.

 

This was an ice cream parlor they both had been to multiple times. Despite it being early November, the parlor was filled.

 

“Can we talk?” He asked, the nervousness evident in his voice.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“Us.”

  
(Name) laughed, bitterly. Who did he think he was?

 

“That possibility ended two years ago after you left. I called you multiple times, texted you multiple times, but all you did was leave. I was willing to apologize for something I didn’t do, but you never responded.”

  
“I know,” He said, “ I needed some time to think. And, when I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and about how I trusted others before you, I realized that I should’ve apologized. Sadly, at that time, I was in another country, for another two years.”

  
“I don’t understand how you couldn’t trust me, especially after dating me for three years! You always knew Maya and Anna had it out for me. Yet, you still believed them.”

 

“I know, and I’m really sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

 

“I don’t know, Oikawa. I really don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

(Name) opened her locker, and gathered all the things she needed for the day.  However, she heard someone call out her name, causing her to stop.

 

“(Name)!” She heard Kuroo call out, as he walked over to her. Maya was clinging to him by the arm, giving (Name) a smug smile.

 

_Great._

 

“What happened?” He asked, “Why weren’t you responding to my texts?”

  
  
“I was busy.” (Name) said, shutting her locker, and not once looking at him.

 

“Well, you could’ve just told me,” Kuroo said. “I dropped by your house too. Your mom said that you were out with someone named Oikawa. How was it?”

 

“Yeah, how was it?” Maya asked, with false enthusiasm. “It’s great that you guys are spending time with each other, especially after what happened.”

 

  
Oh, how badly (Name) wanted to slap that smirk off of her face.

 

“It was fun.” She lied. “Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get to class.”

 

(Name) went around the couple, not daring to look into Kuroo’s eyes. She was afraid of what would happen if she looked him in the eye.

 

It was better to cut ties with him now, especially since he was Maya’s. After all, everything that was Maya's was untouchable. 

 

Kuroo watched her walk away. She left him wondering:

 

_Where did he go wrong?_


	9. VIII

It had been three days since she last talked to Kuroo. Honestly, at this point (Name) liked to believe that she didn’t care about him anymore. He most likely knew about how Maya oppressed (Name), yet he was still dating her.

 

Speaking of the devil, Eliza walked towards (Name), her group nowhere in sight. (Name) didn’t have time for this she had to get to class.

 

“You’re doing good.”

 

“Pardon?”

  
“You’re doing good by staying away from Kuroo.” Eliza said, with a smirk. “You know, since he’s dating Maya, and all.”

 

“Oh, thanks?”

  
“I just felt like I should tell you that, since you had trouble doing that the last time.”

 

“Eliza, I really don’t have time for this.” (Name) said, sighing. “I’m going to class and you should too. Maybe, that’s when you’ll start to pass your classes.”

 

And, with that, (Name) made her way to Calculus.

 

_This is going to be a long year._

 

* * *

 

College entrance exams were so close. (Name) didn’t have time for all this drama. Thankfully, she brought a workbook to class.

  
  


"Can I sit here?" Kuroo asked, walking up to the desk next to (Name)'s.

  
  


_Why was he even going to sit next to her when his girlfriend wasn't even five feet away?_

  
  


"You should probably sit with Maya." (Name) said, not even looking up from her workbook.

  
  


She didn't hate him because he finally found someone he loved.  She hated him because he chose Maya. (Name) was almost certain he knew about how Maya constantly oppressed (Name), yet he still dated her! 

  
  


"Maya can wait." He said, clearly hurt by (Name)'s rejection. _Why wasn’t she making eye contact?_

  
  


"She's actually motioning at you to come over. You should go." (Name) said, looking over to the other side of the room.

  
  


"Mr. Kuroo, the bell is about to ring. Please, go to your seat." Mr. Fernando, their Calculus teacher said. (Name) made a mental note to thank him later.

  
  


After taking a good look at (Name), Kuroo, made his way to Maya and her friends.

  
  


_How could she ignore him like that?_

  
  


“Ah,” Mr. Fernando said, with a small smile. “Mr. Oikawa, you barely made it. Please find a seat.”

  
  


Oikawa spotted (Name), and made his way over to her.

  
  


(Name) could hear the whispers of the curious students. They all were probably wondering the same thing :  
  


  
_Why was he sitting next to her? Didn’t she cheat on him?_

  
  


“Hey, it’s fine if I sit here, right?” Oikawa asked, hoping her answer would be a yes. He internally screamed when she nodded. Maybe everything could go back to the way it was.

  
  


Kuroo wasn’t paying attention to the lesson. His eyes kept drifting over to (Name), and that guy.

  
  


“Maya,” He whispered, poking her arm. “Who is that guy in the black sweater?”

 

“The one sitting next to (Name)?” She whispered back.

  
  


“Yeah.” Kuroo whispered. She seemed really close to him. They were talking throughout the lesson. _What was their relationship?_

  
  


“His name is Oikawa.” She said, grabbing his hand under the desk. “ He’s (Name)’s ex.”

  
  


_An ex, huh? Why did he care so much? He already had Maya. That was all he ever needed._

  
  


_Right?_

 

* * *

 

“Takeru would love to see you again.” Oikawa said, leading (Name) to the Cafeteria.

  
  


“I’d love to see him too!” (Name) said, fondly smiling at the thought of the eight year old boy. She had bonded with him quite a lot during the three years she dated Oikawa.

  
  


“How about you come over on Saturday?” Oikawa asked. Maybe he could spend more time with her, while she "hung out with Takeru." The thought made his heart leap.

  
  


“That sounds great.”

  
  


(Name)’s heart leaped at the toothy smile he gave her.

  
  


“Anyway, I’ll see you later.” He said, winking at her.  “Have a nice lunch!”

  
  


Once again, (Name)’s stomach filled up with restless butterflies.

 

_It was obvious._

  
_She was falling for him again. Maybe the feelings never left, but they were hidden. Maybe she should just fall for him again._

  
  


“Looks like someone is in love.” Olivia sang, giving (Name) a cheeky smile.

  
  
  


“With Oikawa?” Michelle asked, her mouth agape. “Don’t you remember what he did to you last time?”  
  


  
  


“Wait,” Olivia said, looking back-and-forth from (Name) and Olivia. “What he do?”  
  
  


  
“Michelle, don’t.” (Name) warned.

 

  
“He broke up with (Name) because he thought she was cheating on him. He basically believed the rumors instead of his own girlfriend.”  
  
  
 _Oh, right. That had happened. Maybe she wasn’t destined to find love after all._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What do you mean?” (Name) heard her mother yell, as she opened the door. “You have a daughter, at least think about her!”  
  


  
_Who was her mother talking to?_

  
  


“Maybe it’s time you should tell her. She’s getting old enough to know.”

  
  


(Name) silently listened to the conversation from her front door. _Was her mom talking to her dad?_

 

“If you don’t tell her, I’m telling her.” (Name)’s mother declared. “We’ll talk about this later. Bye.”

  
  


“Who were you talking to, mom?”

  
  


“(Name),” Her mother exclaimed, startled. “You’re home.”

  
  
“You still didn’t answer my question.”

  
  


“It was your father.” Her mother said, looking down. “He, uh, found someone else.”

 

  
“Oh.” Was all (Name) could say. What else was she supposed to say?

  
  


“Anyway, my lunch break is almost over. I’ll see you later, sweetie.”  
  
  


After her mother’s departure, (Name) broke down. The tears wouldn’t stop.

  
  


Her life was crumbling, and there was nothing she could do about it. She could do nothing, but cry.

  
  


After all, how much could a person take?

 

 

 


	10. VIIII

Warning(s): Profanity

 

On cold, December night, four people were wide awake. The reason was simple:  
  


_They were all being tormented by their on thoughts._

 

* * *

 

_Dear (Name),_

 

_I don't know how to explain how sorry I am. I simply can’t put it into words. I know that running away was cowardly of me, but I needed some time to think. And, when I finally had enough time to think, it was too late. I was somewhere else, and you were somewhere else. It’s been five months, and you’re all I can think about. I’m really sorry, and I know I was stupid. I was stupid to believe Maya and her friends. Most importantly, I was stupid for not trusting you._

 

_Can you forgive me? I know I wouldn’t forgive myself, but please._

 

_With love,_

 

_Tooru Oikawa._

  
  


With a sigh, Oikawa put the letter on his bed.

  
  


He remembered this letter like it was written yesterday. He hadn’t sent it to (Name). He didn’t have the guts to. He didn’t back then, and he sure as fuck didn’t now.

  
  


Oikawa still remembered her tear-stricken face. He still remembered how she yelled at him “not to do this.” She was clearly desperate, and so was he. He was desperate to stop his heart from breaking, so was she.

  
  


Tonight, he was desperate to stop the guilt that ate him alive for two years now. He was desperate to stop his heart from breaking once more.

  
  


Tonight, Oikawa stopped holding back.

  
  


Tonight, he let all the tears he had been holding back go.

  
  


For the first time in months, Oikawa cried.

  
  


He cried over (Name).

 

* * *

 

Maya leaned against the railing of her balcony.

  
  


She loved stargazing. She and (Name) used to do it all the time. And, the falling snow made everything seem much more prettier.  
  


  
With a sigh, she walked back inside the house.

  
  


She was selfish.

  
  


She was selfish for enjoying seeing (Name) in the same pain that she was in. She was selfish for hooking up with Kuroo out of pure loneliness. She was selfish for ruining (Name)’s and Oikawa’s relationship. She was selfish for not wanting to be alone.

  
  


It was fucking obvious that Kuroo didn’t love her all that much. And, it was completely okay. Because she didn’t love him back that much either.

  
  


Right now, she was _desperate._

  
  


She was desperate to make things right with (Name)

  
  


She was desperate to bring back her mother.

  
  


She **needed** to talk to her mother.

  
  
  


_______________________________________________

 

“Where are you going Maya?”

  
  


“To the graveyard, dad.” She replied, meekly, tears threatening to fall.

  
  


“At this hour?” Her father asked. “It’s late, Maya.”  
  


 

“I know, but I just want to talk to her.” Maya replied. The tears had already fallen, so there was no use to hiding them now. “I’m lost, dad. I need her help.”

  
  


“Come sit with me, Maya.” Her father said, leading her to a couch. She could see the agony on his face. He was hurting as much as she was, even if it had been three years. “Talk to me.”

  
  


“I just miss her so much.” She said, sobbing. “I don’t know what to do now that she’s gone. I had hope that she would make it another year or-” Suddenly, Maya couldn’t control herself. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. She was desperate.

  
  


“I miss her too, Maya.” Her father said, his voice breaking. “Your mother might not be alive, and here with us, but she’s alive in our heart and memories. Promise me you’ll keep her alive in your heart, Maya.”

  
  


“I promise.”

  
  


“Come on, let’s make some hot cocoa.”  
  


  
For the first time in months, Maya did not feel alone.

  
  


For the first time in months, she felt loved.

 

* * *

  
  


_“It was your father.” Her mother said, looking down. “He, uh, found someone else.”_

  
  


The sentence replayed itself over, and over in (Name)’s head. It tormented her to to end.

  
  


_Was this the end of her parent’s relationship?_

  
  


(Name) hadn’t talked to her father for a month. She didn’t have the guts to. She knew that she would have to talk to him sooner or later.

  
  


Just not now.

  
  


_Is this how Maya felt when she found out her mother was dying?_

  
  


_Was this what it felt like to be alone? To be completely, and utterly alone._

 

  
She knew why Maya was so bitter those days. She finally knew why Maya acted the way she did.

  
  


Maya was terrified of being alone.

  
  


(Name) couldn’t blame her. It felt awful.  

  
  


She had expected their relationship to end, but not now.

  
  


Not when she needed them the most.

  
  


_Why was her life turning into complete shit?_

  
  


For the hundredth time tonight, she broke down.

 

* * *

  
  


Kuroo ruffled his hair, before getting out of bed.

  
  


_Why couldn’t he sleep? Why were his thoughts only about (Name)?_

  
  


He walked toward his window, watching the snow fall.

  
  


Opening his window, he sighed.

  
  


_What did he do wrong?_   
  


  
_Why was (Name) avoiding him?_

  
  


_Was it something he said?_

 

  
He was stupid, and so was she.

  
  


She was stupid for not realizing that he loved her. She was stupid for missing all the love-sick smiles he sent her way. She was stupid for making him feel this way.

  
  


He was stupid for not telling her. And, now, he was going to lose her to her ex.  
  


  
Her **_fucking_** ex.

  
  


_Why did he have to come into the picture?_

  
  


_Why doesn’t he just go back to wherever the fuck he come from?_

  
  


Closing his window, he walked back to bed.

  
  


He saw the way (Name) looked at Oikawa. He also saw the way Oikawa looked at (Name). It was obvious they still liked each other.

  
  


_Too bad, Oikawa._

  
  


_(Name)’s not going to be yours._

 

* * *

 

With a sigh, (Name) walked over to where Kuroo was.

  
  


“Hey, Kuroo.” (Name) said, leaning against the locker next to his. “What are you doing?”

  
  


Kuroo looked up in utter disbelief.

  
  


_Was she talking to him?_

  
  


“Hey, (Name).” He said, shutting his Calculus workbook. “Just practicing some Calculus. I’m terrible at it. ” He let out a sheepish laugh. He wanted to ask why she had been avoiding him, but maybe it was better if he avoided it for now.

  
  


Maybe it was time to put the drama behind them, and move on. The school year was nearly  over, so there was no point in avoiding him.

  
  


“What do you need help on?”

  
  


“Factoring binomials.” He said, sheepishly. “Hey, I heard you’re pretty good at it. Could you help me during lunch? I really can’t fail. My mom’s gonna kill me.” He silently applauded himself. That was really clever of him. Now, he could finally spend some time with her.

  
  


“Um, sure.” She said. “Where do you wanna meet up?”

  
  


“How about the school’s library?” Kuroo said, pleased at the fact that this was going well.

 

  
“Sure. I’ll see you then.” She said, shooting him a smile that made his heart flutter. He wanted to keep that smile all to himself. “Anyway, Oikawa is probably waiting for me, so I should get going. See you later.”  
  


 

_Oh right, Oikawa was still in the equation._

  
  


Kuroo didn’t know Oikawa personally, but the name still brought a bad taste to his mouth. Who did Oikawa think he was? He couldn’t just waltz back in here, and take (Name). That’s not how it fucking worked.

  
  


Whatever, he wasn’t going to lose (Name) to her fucking ex.

 

* * *

  
  


“So, you said you needed help with factoring binomials, right?” (Name) said, sitting down across from Kuroo.

  
  


Kuroo’s light tapping on the brown, wooden table resonated through the silent library.

  
  
  


“Yeah.” He said, watching her grab the utensils they needed.

  
  
  


“Okay, so let’s start.” (Name) said, creating an example problem. “First, you multiply the-”  
  


 

Kuroo wasn’t paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. Instead, he was watching her solve the problem. He liked the way she would steal glances at him. He liked the way she pushed her hair back when it fell in front of her face. He loved _everything_ about her.

 

“Are you even listening to me, Kuroo?” She asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

  
  


“Huh? Yeah, totally…”

 

  
"Kuroo!" She groaned.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, (Name)?”  
  


  
“Yes, Kuroo?” She asked, not looking at him. At this moment, her attention was fixated on gathering the papers and pencils they had used.  

  
  


“Thanks for helping me out.” He said, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, and prayed that what he was about to do would work. “My mom would’ve killed me if I failed another test. I’d like to take you out as a treat.”

  
  
  


“Thanks,but that won’t be necessary.” (Name) said, finally meeting his eyes.

  
  
  


“No, no, I insist.” Kuroo said. He was desperately hoping she would say agree. “I really want to hang out. It’s been awhile since we last hung out.”

  
  
  


_It wouldn’t hurt, right?_

  
  


“Sure, but you’re paying.” She said, shooting him a toothy smile.

  
  


“Obviously, I am a gentleman.” He said, as he followed her out the library.

  
  
  


“Yeah, you sure are.” .

  
  
  


“I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?.”

  
  
  


“Sounds good.” She said, sending a charming smile his way. “See you then.” Then, she turned away from him, before making her way to her next class.

  
  
  


He just hoped that what he had planned for tonight went well.

 

* * *

 

“(Name) and Kuroo are together.” Eliza said, (Name) and Kuroo from across the hall.

  
  


“What are you gonna do about it?” Anna asked, smirking. “She’s all over your man.”  
  


  
“Nothing.” Maya said, smiling gently.

  
  


“What?” Anna and Eliza exclaimed in shock.

  
  


“I’m gonna do nothing about it. Now let’s go to class.” Maya headed to class, leaving behind two shocked girls.

  
  


* * *

 

Kuroo led (Name) into the mall.

  
  


The mall was filled with Christmas decorations. Twinkling fairy lights hung from the wall, illuminating the area they were in. A giant Christmas tree was located at the center of the bottom floor. The mall was busy with business, as people tried to do their Christmas shopping.

  
  


“Sorry, I couldn’t take you anywhere fancier.” Kuroo said, shrugging. “I’m on an allowance, so you know.”. The cheeky smile never left his face.

 

“It’s okay, Kuroo.” (Name) said, grinning.

  
  


He led (Name) into a big restaurant in the mall. What was he talking about? The restaurant was fancy enough.

  
  


“What are you talking about?” (Name) asked, sitting down at a table. “The restaurant is fancy enough.”  
  
  


“I’d like to take you to a super expensive restaurant in the future.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “One that’s out of the country.”

  
  


_Was he trying to flirt with her?_

 

  
She just awkwardly chuckled. _How was she supposed to respond to that?_

 

 

“I’m gonna go order. What would you like?” 

  
  


“A (f/f), thank you.”

  
  


“Sure, I’ll get you one.”

 

  
The rest of their night out was filled with funny stories, and Kuroo's terrible attempts at flirting. 

 

* * *

 

“Here we are.” He said, pulling up in front of (Name)’s house. “I’ll walk you.” He turned off the ignition, and followed (Name) out of the car.

  
  
  


“Thanks for taking me out tonight.” (Name) said, as they walked up her driveway. “I had a lot of fun.”

  
  


“Me too.” Kuroo said, sending a charming smile her way. “I hope we can do this again.” He really hoped that they could do this again sometime.

 

(Name) noticed the snow fall into Kuroo’s hair, making him look much more cuter.

  
  


Kuroo observed (Name) take out the keys to her house. He wanted to stop her from unlocking the door. He wanted to spend a bit more time with her.

  
  


He really wanted to kiss her, especially since it was snowing. That made the atmosphere much more romantic.

  
  


His thoughts kept going back to Maya. _What would she think? How would she feel?_

  
  


Fu _ck Maya._

  
  


Taking a deep breath, he called out to (Name), who was just in the process of unlocking her door.

  
  


“Hey, (Name).” His heart beat faster than it ever had. Hopefully, it worked, and she wouldn’t slap him.

  
  


“Yes?” She asked, turning around and giving him a charming smile. His heart fluttered even more now.

  
  


_Oh shit. He couldn’t control himself anymore._

  
  
  


He caged her in between the front door, and himself, startling her. He felt her breath hitch.

  
  
  


“Kuroo, what are you doing?” She asked, shock present in her eyes.

  
  


“This.”

 

 

And, then he kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally wrote this story on Quotev. To be honest, this was my first story & I had no fucking idea what I was doing. Every chapter is improvised, which is why there are so many plot holes. And every time I see a plot hole, I feel disappointed in myself. And, don't even get me started on the characters.
> 
> Kuroo: An asshole who'll date other people, even when he has feelings for someone else.  
> Oikawa: Another asshole who left Reader once her reputation was ruined. He never contacted her in those two years, so basically, he completely left her in the dust. But he comes back and thinks he still deserves to be with her??? It's not a healthy relationship, if there's no trust. 
> 
> Reader: Originally, I wanted to portray Reader as a character as a character desperate (hence the title) for friends and for her life to go back to how it was. But, it seems like she has no self-respect, especially when she goes back to Oikawa, especially after he treated her like such shit. 
> 
> I am in no way bashing people who are like that. However, if you are like that, please put yourself before others. Do not be pushed around by others, as you are just as important as they are :)
> 
> Anyway, back to the rant. This is not how I want the story to be. I want characters who aren't dumb, and horrible people. I also want to give them more limelight and better personalities. I feel like I rushed everything. 
> 
> You guys are lovely people, and I don't want to write such a shitty story for you. I will be revamping this in the future, so stay tuned. However, I will post all the chapters of this book that I have written. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
